Gorillaz: Bug
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: Noodle gets sick during the middle of the night. One thing leads to another. '


**Bug **

Noodle walked through the hall, dragging her medieval flail beside her. Murdoc gave it to her for a Christmas present. It may have been a poor gift but it was very useful when it came to fighting off zombies. She yawned and looked for the elevator. Noodle still got lost in Kong a lot even though she had lived there for a year. She looked at the clock on the wall. 5:00 AM. The miniature guitarist had waken up feeling awful. Her head felt stuffy, her throat hurt, and she couldn't stop sniffling.

She was now trying to determine who exactly to seek for help. The green man would not be any help at all and would just yell at her for waking him. 2D might help. Although the last time she informed him her head hurt, he gave her rather powerful medication. Too powerful that is. It didn't just numb the pain but it numbed her entire body, causing little Noodle to collapse. Apparently the pills were only for adults. So she went to Russel.

After walking for a while she finally found his room. She has a short coughing fit before entering. Opening the door she walked in, still pulling the flail alone. "Russel-san?" she whispered. He snored loudly which startled the tiny axe princess. She walked over to his bed and poked his belly. "Russel-san, please wake." He didn't stir. Sighing she began to walk out the door, sniffing again.

Then a familiar sapphire face appeared in front of her. "Del-san!" Noodle exclaimed. Del was a good friend of Noodle. Her and the ghost rapper were masters at pulling pranks on the other Gorillaz. If Russel was her father figure, 2D her best friend, and Murdoc her crazy uncle, then Del was her partner in crime. She wished she could hug him, but she knew from earlier experience, she would only fall through. Del chuckled at the excitement of the small guitarist. "Hey Girly. Whats up?"

Noodle sniffed, she didn't know how to tell him. "Ahh…Noodle not f-feel good" she said. Del's friendly grin went away. "What's wrong? Your sick?"

"Sick?" she said not knowing what the word was.

"Yeah like…" The phantom made gagging noises and clutched his abdomen, imitating some poor sucker with the stomach flu. The guitarist suddenly jumped up, thinking he was really hurt. He stopped acting and smiled at her concern. "Sick means you have little bugs in you. They can make you weak and nauseous."

Noodle only understood one word he said. Bug. She panicked, thinking there was a beetle eating away at her intestines. getting up, once again, she looked for some bug repellent lying around. Del curiously watched as she began digging through Russel's closet. She finally found some and sprayed it into her mouth. The phantom, confused as he was, took the can away from Noodle before she would spray anymore. She coughed again, this time because she had bug spray taste on her tongue.

23 23 23 23 23 23

Del lead Noodle to 2D's room. He had just failed at an attempt of waking Russel. The man slept like a log. She walked by his side, making sure not to get lost again. They made it to the singers room and knocked on the door. Del wished her luck and vanished into Kong. A very tired 2D opened the door in pink boxers and a black t-shirt that had a stick figure getting shot through the head on it. He slowly understood the situation. In front of him was Noodle, holding a tissue box and looking more pale then usual. "Noodle? You sick?"

There was that word again. The axe princess frowned, almost ashamed that there was some kind of insect inside of her. She nodded and looked up at him.

"Make Noodle feel better?" she said.

"Sure luv. Lets make you some soup okay?"

Noodle beamed. She loved soup, not only because her name was a type of it, but because it was creamy and warm and always made her feel good. Like love in a bowl. She followed him closely to the kitchen.

2D put the bowl on the table. "There. Warm noodle soup." He said. Noodle almost squealed with excitement. She picked up her fork and began eating.

The first time Noodle had noodle soup was after 2D convinced her it was named after her. The singer had told the axe princess that noodle soup was so good that it had to be named after the greatest person on the planet, Noodle. She thought of this every time she had the soup and it always made her smile when thinking about it.

"Noodle" she whispered, finishing her soup. She felt a lot better now. "Arigatou 2D-kun." She said. She looked up from her bowl and saw he wasn't there. "2D-kun?" Noodle got up from the chair and started looking around the room. Then she felt a claw on her shoulder. Quickly turning around, she saw something terrifying. It's skin was mostly black and white striped, all up to its head were it was white with a black patch on each of its eyes, like a panda. It's feet were big black bird talons, it had a long pointy tail, and on its head were little devil horns. It had wings that looked like they were from a raven. It's hands were sharp scaly claws. It didn't have any hair, but it had a ripped up blood red dress on, which matched her eyes. It appeared to be a female and looked human, minus the wings, talons, striped skin, tail, and horns. Also it looked to be about in its 30s. It was all black and white, other then the dress.

Noodle was petrified, looking up at the creature. It then bent all the way down to face her, its crimson eyes staring deep into her soul.

"Boo."

The one word said it all. Noodle backed away, still staring, mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth love. Bugs will nest." The monster said in a definite British accent.

Noodle looked around for a weapon. Picking up a conveniently placed kantana, she looked for a moment to strike.

"Now I don't want this to lead to violence…but if you insist." The creature pulled out a 5 inch tall stuffed panda. Noodle gave her a 'WTF' look. Then it threw the panda in front of her. Something even more unusual happened after that.

The panda raised to its feet then stood up. It's eyes were yellow and its pupils were just horizontal lines. Like snake eyes. It pulled out a rather large butcher knife, and ran toward the guitarist with it. She jumped out of the way.

'_Being killed by a stuffed panda…what a pathetic way to die.' _She thought. This thing was a good fighter though. It would see all of her attacks before they happened. They battled each other on the kitchen table. The doll would take one step forward, and Noodle would take one step back. It leaped into a cabinet and grabbed several other knives and began throwing them. Noodle dodged each one. She picked one up and chucked it, surprisingly it jabbed the bear in its stomach. It's eyes went black and it fell down. The victor wiped some sweat from her forehead and breathed heavily. Then a blood curdling scream made her fall off the counter in shock. It wasn't a normal scream, it was the kind demons usually made. This scream alone could make a victim's head explode if strong enough. Noodle covered her ears and waited for the shriek to die down. When it did, she looked up to see the taller female looking down at her, grinning once again. Her head turned to the small panda lying on the floor. "Get up." She said. The panda's eyes turned yellow again and it did what it was told. The doll pulled the knife out of its abdomen and pointed it at Noodle.

As another brawl went on Noodle sneezed which gave her opponent a chance to catch her off guard. The panda knocked the sword out of her hand. Then jumped at her and stabbed her arm with the blade. She yelled and grabbed her arm. "Taskete!" she fell to the floor once again. The guitarist squeezed her eyes shut, trying to bear the pain. Then she heard a voice. "Noodle Noodle!! Wot happened!!" She opened her eyes to see the strange stripped woman, and her stuffed bear were gone. 2D was right in front of her, with a terrified look on his face. Noodle saw blood drip from her arm, she was holding the knife. She flinched and threw the knife away from her. "Noodle. Did you do that?" he said notifying her injured arm. She shook her head quickly. "No no!" she looked for English words to help her explain. "Ahhh Panda with…" she pointed at the weapon she threw a few seconds ago. "A panda wif a knife attacked you?" He said obviously not believing the story. "Hai and girl."

"And a girl? Wot did she look like?"

"Stripes and wings and bird feet and" she put her hands to her head and made horns with them.

"She had horns?"

"Hai and tail."

There was a silence after that. "Err lets wake up Russel okay?"

23 23 23 23 23 23

Russel did not believe Noodle's story either. Neither did Murdoc. Noodle didn't know exactly if she believed herself. Maybe the bug in her got up to her brain. She was scared. What if Noodle was kicked out of the band because of this bug? She would never last away from her friends.

Noodle would see the female and her killer toy on occasion after that. She later found of that the woman was a demon and the panda was a possessed doll. The demon girl had named the bear Seth, and her name was Lamia.

_**A/N: ' In Greek mythology, Lamia was a female evil spirit that devoured children…Just thought I would add a short history lesson in my story **__****__**'**_

Lamia would never try to kill Noodle, only injure her at most. Noodle never found out why.

After a while the axe princess gave up on trying to convince the others that there was a panda demon. She just made up a story when they would ask about her wounds. It was not so bad though. At least her friends were not hurting too.

_**A/N: 'And you thought this would be a cute little one shot. I mainly made this story to introduce my OC's Lamia and Seth. R&R please.' **_


End file.
